


Contravercy

by Teddydripps



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, I have a soft spot for woodie/wilson, I suck at tags, Kinda surreal??, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rare Pair, Theyre in a bath, Wildie? Woodson?, Will add if I think up some, Wilson is bathing, Woodie is afraid of his feelings, Woodie is high on something probably, Woodies pov, idk - Freeform, less dialogue, shorter fic, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydripps/pseuds/Teddydripps
Summary: Woodie is in a dream state where he contiplates his feelings about and for WilsonIn a bath tub





	Contravercy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years you fools ❤

Warmth. The water was warm. It held the large ginger man comfortably. Well, as comfortable as having a smaller male pressed against your lap as you soakes.  
Woodie stared down at the scientist. He couldnt see his face, but he knew Wilson's eyes were closed, he was dozing. Woodie would be too, if he wasn't worrying himself to death. His eyes traveled to Wilson's thin neck, the man's head tilted slightly as his head rested on Woodie's shoulder. Both men are bare, if not obvious, this only fueled the worry Woodie felt. 

He was born in Canada, in a rather harsh family who expected Woodie with a woman, and he had. One whom he traveled with to America, spending their love together in the depths of the forest home. They were free, though freedom had a grave cost at times. Woodie was unable to get her help in time. The axe lodged and blood poored. The woman he had found and loved was gone. It felt that way until her familiar voice began emitting from the very axe that had taken her. Woodie thought he was insane at first, he was guilty and hadn't really function right. He ignored it, even told it to go away, but soon he gave in. He brought the axe everywhere with him. He brought his Lucy everywhere with him.

She was.. somewhere now, not far, he could still feel her presence now. Oh how he wished he couldn't. Not while he was spooning another man in a bathtub. Wait. Bathtub. White room. They were in a white room, completely bleach white. When did they get here? Woodie couldn't recall. He glanced around, trailing the bright glow ot the tiles to the walls. There was a mirror but it was clouded with steam. The bath, of course. Was it really that hot? The lumberjack didn't feel it, not with his own body heat high and raising. He turned his attention to the sudden movement from Wilson. That pale white hand running its thin fingers just under the water's surface, creating ripples with each swift wave. Woodie was entranced, he wanted to hold that delicate hand if her- his! No. This was wrong. Wilson was a man!

He looked away, releasing himself from being hypnotised. If society saw him now, huddle bare with another man, he'd surely be arrested and sent to jail. His family, oh that family would discard him for sure, if they haven't already after Lucy. Lucy... she was still there, somewhere. Dear god, what would she think of this. She would hate him , surely.

Would she?

Lucy was kindand never really hated Woodie for anythibg he brought up. Woukd she hate him for this? He wouldn't be able to tell, he wanted to think she wouldn't, then again he never discussed sexuality with. It took Wilson to really understand where his sexuality stood. He liked women, yes, but there were times he found himself gawking at men. He would blush at a few he passed in town when he went out, but woukd quickly dismiss that and told himself he was sick. Sick in general, or in the head. 

Wilson shifted again.  
Pulling Woodie from his fearful thoughts to watch. Wilson had moved to sitting on his knees, dipping his head into the water, presumingly to wash it. Woodie couldn't help but to look at him, his green eyes following the spine that protruded to much on the small man. Had Wilson eaten at all? The poor guy was small enough. Woodie never realized how dwarfed Wilson was compared to most of the other survivors. The scientist was about 5', maybe a few inches taller if to be generous. Wendy was his height and Webber was catching up, it wouldn't be long until Wilson would be the shortest. With being short, this didn't mean Wilson was 'small', to say. His chest was large, thin, yes, but there was muscle there. Muscle in his arms, his legs, his torso. They weren't noticable if you looked, but Woodie wasn't looking. He was staring.

This world had really beefed the tiny man up, the lumberjack highly doubted Wilson looked like this before showing up. Woodie found himself a bit beefier than he used to be, also littered with scars and bruises. Wilson was as well, indents on his flesh stretched when he moved, through the bruising and scars, his skin looked soft. No. It didn't. It was another man.

Wilson sat up, pulling his hair with his hands. Wow. Woodie couldn't help but to gawk at it. It was.. much longer than he had thought, that silly hairstyle Wilson wore must have hid its true length. It nearly reached his shoulders, jet black ink that lay slick against his damp skin. Wilson raised his hands to the back, ringing his hair of water lightly. His body stretched and Woodie once again found himself watching again. The time he didn't look away.

Wilson turned, spotting Woodie's gaze on him. He blushed, resting his hands at his sides. He was speaking, what was he saying? Woodie couldn't hear him, but he could watch as Wilson made a face, and run his pale hands through the lumberjack's red hair. He was washing it, right. He was bathing, they were bathing. The bathroom, white, bleached. Where we they? It was familiar to him now, but-

Wilson was speaking again, his voice soft and worn, from yelling, likey. He requested Woodie dunk his head fast, and he did as he was told, his now darkened soak hair sticking to his forehead like skin. Wilson was brushing it from his face now, barely touching the bigger man. Woodie closed his eyes. His mind felt Lucy, her touch was airy and gentle, almost as if she was just the wind. Often she straightened the Lumverjack's attire, especially when they went to town. It was that caring touch, one that Woodie found himself leaning into, grasping the hand softly, rubbing his finger over the bony back. Unlike Lucy's hand, this one was rough on the palm, work hands. Thisvhand had flinched at the sudden affection to it, but it didn't pull away. Woodie openes his eyes, green meeting golden brown. Wilson was looking at him, blinking a few times, forest behind him. Forest? Greens, browns, but no white. No bathroom, no tub. All was replaced with a forest, and a pond. Reality set in, yet here they sat, Wilson's hand pressed against Woodie's cheek, their eyes locked. Lucy was some part away, leaning up against a tree, her presence in Woodie's mind. It wasn't a bad feeling though, Lucy wasn't mad. Her whispers afar were...humming. She could see, couldn't she? She could see Woodie with this other man, one she wasn't always fond of. Yet her voice had yet to reach out to him, tell him to stop, or to leave. She watched and was silent. 

Wilson brought his other hand to Woodie's face, stroking lightly a long the length of it, his fingers gently tugging at his soaked beard. Wilson had a bit if fuzz himself, he was a man. He..he was a man. A man who was touching him so softly, so tenderly. He was a man that didn't run from the sudden contact. He was man that Lucy was ok with. Was she fine with Woodie moving on? In front of her? Was she.. that kind? 

Woodie had pulled Wilson into his lap, the smaller jumpy, in the least. Woodie only knew what everyone else had, and that was Wilson wasn't used to human contact, and was alone before he was brought here. Two things that he was exposed to now. Woodie was careful not to step over bigger boundaries than the ones he'd already crossed, and held Wilson. The ravenette was still, tense, but quickly found himself relaxing to Woodie. And there they sat. Two bare men in a pond in the middle of no where. No society to spot and arrest them, to make them into a joke. They were alone, together. Woodie felt at peace. It had been a long time since he let himself hold anyone who wasn't Lucy. A physical being with a beating heart.

He needed this. Desperately.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa Not one of my main ships but I wanted to do one I didn't really deal with a lot. That and I don't see a lot of...Woodson...Wildie...uh  
> Wilson/Woodie work of any type, actually. Not ones that are romantic.
> 
> I really love Woodie as a character, and Lucy. So much mystery aaa.
> 
> And I of course love Wilson, hes a good scientist. UwU
> 
> Hope this was ok!!


End file.
